


猎物_2

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎物_2

>>>>>

少女从头到尾地窥到了那场情事。

但在情事结束之后，她不愿目睹余韵的温存，悄然离开了，最后的眼角余光里，折原抱着她的老师，轻缓地抚摸着那头被他先前陷入情潮时所抓乱的金发。

她的老师则将脸埋在折原的颈项，后背因剧烈的喘息而耸动。

好恶心。

无论是乱伦的那两个人，还是看完的自己。她的胃里翻滚着，脚步越走越快，逐渐有了奔跑的趋势，既然已经不能控制住声响，那就索性跑起来吧，跑到拐角处消失，那样的话，即使老师追出来看，也不会知道是谁曾站在门外，目睹了那一切。

对不起，老师，我对您感到失望了。

她在心底悲泣着诉说道。

但是我又没有资格对您感到失望，因为我……

冲到洗手间的水池处干呕着，宛如电视剧里那样的夸张情节，真实发生了的时候又令人发笑，她只干呕了两下便止住势头，抬起头来，看向了面前的镜子。是失败者的脸，她茫然地睁眼看着镜中的面容，心头被各种各样的情感填塞着，即便如此也为自己的落魄感到心惊。

呕吐感依然徘徊在胸口，为了驱散这样的糟糕感觉，她开始本能地往能安慰自己的方向想去。失败的不是自己，有过错的也不是自己，是那个男人，那个男人和经不起丨诱丨惑的家伙没什么区别，折原可是男性，他那样也能下手么？

是自己看错了人，她的双目渐渐有神了起来，这是通过否定自己的一小部分来掩盖失败的行为，她从中获得了慰藉。打开水龙头，掬起一捧水，往脸上用力扑去。水花四溅了开来。

大脑清醒了，她因为冷水的刺激而微微喘着气，就这样一口气把那个男人，以及那个恶劣的折原忘记吧，她抬起右手，撑住镜子，掌心处残留的水滴顺着镜面滑下，流出一道蜿蜒曲折的水痕。

等到她再度看向镜中的自己时，她的目光已经变得坚定了，在不必要的地方像是在决定正义的事情般故作姿态，看的时间长了难免又要呕吐，因此她不再看向镜面，转身往外面走去。

她准备好要将那段荒谬的记忆置之不理，抛诸身后。

至少在此刻，她是如此打算的。

【昨天的事情，你看到了多少？】

到了第二天的放学时间，折原来找她，明知故问道。

全部。

她诚实地回答，并且打算不再为他们产生动摇。

【全部？】

折原忽然笑了起来。

【你是指做爱？】

明目张胆的毒物，她努力不让自己皱紧眉头，如果在这里输掉气势，就又要落到失败者的痛苦旋涡中了。

她要让他知道，自己已经不在乎那档子破事。

【你当然不可能知道全部，小静被我威胁也好，小静为什么会当这里的老师也好，你一概都不知情。】

威胁？那是指什么事情？

【你这样也算是在爱着他么？简直是失格。】

【什么威胁？你做了什么？】

她经受不住折原抛出的诱丨惑的谜团，明知危险也甘愿上钩。

如果问题并不出在那个男人身上，那么自己……

【我威胁了他，让他同我做爱，不过事实上他昨天也是烧迷糊了，才让我那么轻易就说服了他。】

【你究竟威胁了他什么？】

【他的背景。你不知道吧，他的祖父曾是这座学校的校长，而他的父亲现在也是教育界的官员，正因如此，他才能在此获得容身之处。明明是个染发的脾气暴躁的教师，却能在校方的包庇下留到现在，你们都不觉得奇怪吗？】

完全不知道，因为作为教师来讲，那个男人的表现完全不起眼，也就是说，虽然做不到有多好，但也不会太差，只是脾气暴烈了点，很多时候会把气撒在物品上，学生们由于这样无形的恐惧与压力，都胆小的选择闭口不言。不过既然折原提到了包庇，说不定也的确有人曾选择投诉这样的可怕老师，却被校方以各种手段压下了吧。

【可笑的是，他本身却并不想当教师。】

说到这句的时候，折原再次像从前看到过一次的那样，扬起单边脸颊，那种笑看起来总是讥讽意味十足。

【明明这是他唯一的容身之处了，他要是发生什么事情被辞退会让自己的家族蒙受耻辱吧，于是我便告诉他，要是不同我做爱，我就把他和我接过吻的事情传播出去，让他不得不面对那些灾难。虽然那次的接吻，也是我偷袭了他——你看到了吧，那时候？】

不想让你的家人失望的话，就乖乖地听我的话吧。

——她不由得想起了那时，在门外所听到的话。

原来是这样，折原是用了如此卑劣的手段，才让那件乱伦的事情得以发生，利用病中的男人那不够清醒的头脑，提出让对方更加混乱的威胁方案，从而得以满足自己的私欲。隐隐的，对这种什么都能利用的卑劣，竟也生出莫名的羡慕来。

也许这便是人类所改不掉的卑怯本性吧？

为什么想到那样做的不是自己？

还有——

【为什么你要告诉我这些？】

折原的这些话，无疑是让自己对男人重新燃起了某种念头，可折原不也一直恐吓自己，让自己离那个人远一些么？

只有这点，她百思不得其解。

【因为有趣，只是我与他单方面的狩猎并不那么好玩。】

没有任何羞耻感的，向她吐露着这些话语。

【你看，被两条凶恶猎犬追着的野兔，不是更令人感兴趣吗？简直要移不开视线了……】

不是要吓退她才做出那些行为，而是为了要获得狩猎的乐趣，甚至在她主动退出时又将她拉回到狩猎场内，这个人享受的绝不止是捕获猎物的乐趣，连同超越瞄准同一猎物的她的乐趣，他似乎也想一并收入囊中。

轻视她，又同她竞争，拿她取乐，有可能他自身连猎犬也不是，而是根据这一战局设下赌注的猎人。

真是让人不寒而栗的一个人。

【但是，话虽这样说，那次的情事，我也拍下了照片留念。】

折原继续说道。

【如果暴露的话他就会陷入痛苦的境地，那么，加藤贺子小姐，为了不让他接下来的‘恶行’被暴露出来，请你来为我们提供场地吧？】

所谓场地，是指做爱的场地吗？

霎那间的恼怒袭上心头，这是在挑衅自己？

【凭什么我要给你……】

【你说凭什么？】

折原猛地打断她的话，有着确凿证据般地，毫不犹豫地说道。

【因为你其实，也很享受他丨做丨爱丨时的样子不是吗？】

她的呼吸窒住了，她很想立马就开口否认，但是，在折原那仿佛看穿她内里的目光下，她只能徒然地张口呼吸着，说不出一个字。

折原美丽的双目，仿佛带着她来到昨日的那场情事前，她从门缝里看着男人挺入时律动着的身形，那令未接触过性事的她感到恶心，有如动物的交合，却又那样的叫人难以移开目光，她不知道自己要如何扭曲才能沉迷其中，在那之后也数度想忘记那挥之不去的兴奋感，才欺骗自己的心似的把错误都归咎给男人，忽视了自己所感到的愉快——那根本是不正常的，叫她下意识地埋藏于心底，而在此刻，被瞧见了端倪的折原血淋淋地从胸腹中剖了开来。

这种秘密一如内脏，绝不能暴露在外。

自己到底是因为无论如何也得不到那个男人，才会连那个男人就算对象不是自己的丨性丨爱丨也会感到兴奋，还是单纯地只是在欣赏男人本身，已经难以分清了。

她只知道，在她内心深处的某一部分，无法对折原的提议喊出‘不赞同’的话语。

只要产生那样的念头，她便已经失去了走上回头路的资格。

 

 

>>>>>

她为他们提供的场地是校内的图书馆。

中学的图书馆在规模上无法和大学的图书馆相比，只占用了几间教室的大小，里面的书架摆成迷阵一样的排列，尽管颇有一种漫步于文学之森的感觉，但仍旧改变不了其中书本种类贫瘠的事实，在学校的管控下，这里很少出现学生们会感兴趣的那些热门书目，都是些文学类、或是学术类的书，还有一些学习资料。

在最里面的某个几乎无人去过的角落，放着有关水利或者木工这类非常奇怪的书籍，别说一般人了，就连头脑奇怪的人也没有兴趣去翻阅此类图书，只有那一块几乎不需要整理书籍。如果放着浪费的话还不如往里面放一些漫画书，在值班时，她曾不止一次这样想道。

那样的话，这里就一定会更热闹一些了。

现如今，几乎没什么人会来校图书馆。

就如同在班级里闷头学习沉默寡言会遭人嘲笑，来图书馆看书或者借书也是如此，认真过头的人反而会被当做异类，为了不被笑话，大家都在表面的言行上追随大流，因此也就不会有什么人真会来这么贫瘠的校图书馆，他们宁愿去看起来更高端的市立图书馆，和敲打论文的大学生们坐在一起，享受更好的资源与环境。

她被选为轮值的图书管理员的理由也大抵与此有关，她看起来不太活泼，阴郁沉默，正是适合这种地方的人选。

被钉上了晦暗的标签才坐在这里，值班的时候另一个人总是借口不来，既然没有任何人来，那么用作那种用途也不会有人发现。

【确实，你说的很有道理。】

折原一如往常那样轻松地说道。

【我每次去的时候，里面总是空无一人，有时连管理员也不在，那样的图书馆，就只是像阑尾一样无关紧要的存在，是学校用来彰显校内设施完备的装饰品罢了。】

也不用说得那么过分吧，常在里面获得知识的她心想。

总而言之，她的提议通过了，至于怎么去说服身为教师的男人，那就是折原的事情了，她无聊地趴在图书馆靠近门口处的借书处桌子上，侧头望着窗外的天空。

既期待那种事的发生，又希望男人不会答应，忌妒的苦闷压抑在胸口，无论如何也不能像白昼的晴空那样敞亮。她承认，折原与男人丨做丨爱丨的样子也很美，甚至在想，如果换上其他人，说不定就不会有那样的观赏性，更不用提自己了。

答应吧。

请别答应。

她应该更加相信折原的实力以及迷惑性，考试彻底结束之后又过去一段时间，折原告知她自己已成功说服了男人，她在那一瞬间感到了羞恼的后悔，却又无法再收回自己一早就说过的话。

老师，您一定又被那家伙给威胁了吧。

好可怜，她想道，胸口泛起一股湿润的、如同海风拂过般的情感，那样的老师，需要自己的守护，哪怕只是自作多情的做法。

 

 

>>>>>

在那排书架的里侧，少女靠墙坐着。

校图书馆里，只有在书架的排列上称得上是花了心思，但是，每年只有高一的新生在学年的一开始前来颇感兴趣的参观，一旦看过几次之后也就失去了趣味，自此后的三年很多人便再也没有来过，这里便是这样一个散发着衰颓气息的寂寞场所。

迷宫一样并非横直竖排的排列，致使她即便只是隔了一个书架席地而坐，也没有被进来的人发现，不，准确来讲，是没被其中的一个发现，而另一个人，正是允许她坐在这里的始作俑者。

她听到了门被关起的声音，因为是图书馆这样没必要装上内锁的地方，所以无法从内部锁上门，尽管考完试后更是几乎没有人会来这晦暗之地，另一个一起值班的人也一如往常地去参加自己的社团活动了，可万一有人来，还是会很危险。

如果有人来，你就负责去门口糊弄过去，在此之前，曾被折原这样托付过。

虽说是托付，却感觉更像是叫人火大的命令。

要怎么糊弄过去，告诉门口的人，这边在整理书籍当中，所以今时今日暂不开放吗，也许行得通，以前图书书目编号发生混乱时，曾这样做过，就连老师听到这话也不会多加怀疑。也就是在心里重复编排着那些用作理由的话时，折原如同约好的那样，带着男人进来了，关上了图书馆的门。

她躲在暗处，听着两人的脚步声向里走近，然后，在离她只有一个书架之隔的地方，停了下来。折原到底是如何说服老师的，她屏住呼吸，疑问着，紧张着。

【就在这里吗？】

男人低沉的声音响起了。

之后是折原诱惑的轻笑声。

【就在这里。】

听起来男人的病已经完全好了，完全是健康的状态，和今天课上的时候，看到的一样。

男人似乎有些顾虑和不情愿，从语气上、说话的停顿上，乃至呼吸的节奏上，她都能细微地察觉到这一点。

她所在的地方，底下几层全是又厚又高的晦涩典籍，塞满了原本就不高的每层书架，上方的书却矮一点，可以窥到对面的景象，可现在不是看过去的时候。

【你确定这里不会来其他人？】

【放心吧。】

衣料轻微摩擦的声音，也许折原与男人有了更多的肢体接触。

【在你结束之前，都不会有人来的~】

尾音渐渐换成了撩拨心弦的气音，细密的亲吻声响了起来，轻柔而小心，带着试探的意味，不过没过多久，那样的气氛就热烈浓稠起来，衣料摩擦的声音同黏腻的接吻声一起，将氛围向上推动着，喘息声也越来越粗重。在被吻到喘不过气来时，折原的喉间溢出了，连她都感到暗自心惊的甜腻低吟。

他们拥抱着彼此，顺着墙面向下滑去。

为了不被发现，她早在他们来之前就把原本便满满的下层书架塞得更加严实，可既然他们处在了下方，那么她也就可以透过上头的缝隙窥上一二了。但是，她仍旧不能看到太多，甚至几乎什么也看不到，比起被发现来，还是只满足于声音来得稳妥，她透过缝隙看着他们上方的白色墙壁，时不时折原的手腕会被男人抓着，按在那处墙壁上，折原蜷着的手指显现出一种无暇顾及的无力，将感官渐渐集中在了被亲吻、以及即将要交合的地方，男人的手掌却像有着占有欲一般，骨节突出地紧握着折原纤细的腕骨，随着下方的动作而轻微移动。

之后，好像下方已经到了前戏的最后步骤，男人将折原的手腕松了开来，那只被握出痕迹的、轻微受了伤的手腕先是还在墙壁上慵懒地靠着，随后慢慢地放下，向前伸去，也许落在了男人的肩背上。她听到一些沙沙的，布料在墙面摩擦的声响，很快，在炽热呼吸的交织中，折原惊喘了一声，那熟悉的痛苦呻吟，她知道，男人再次进入了折原体内。

至此，一切的声响都暂且停了下来，只有呼吸的声音仍旧此起彼落，甚至也有她的在内，她想忍住自己抑制不住加重的呼吸，生怕被听到，但憋在胸口之后反而更加需要起氧气来，只好慢慢地，悠长地吸入着，尽力发出最小的声响，就在她担心自己是不是即将要暴露的时候，那边的动静再次响了起来，液体擦过的湿漉黏糊的恶心声响，肉体撞击的声响，凌乱的喘息，折原一定是被男人抱着，双腿缠住男人的腰，任由男人在他的体内进出吧。

她怔怔地盯着那块空无一物的墙壁，耳内夹杂着情爱的声音，以及自己闷滞却又加快的心跳声，因为常年没有人来到这几处书架，墙壁上没有多少污渍，只有岁月给铺下的一层均匀的暗淡，同样显露着废颓的气息，与眼下的情事不分上下。

【啊、啊……唔……】

煽情的呻吟又被吻所堵上，听起来更加淫靡。可究竟是男人主动去吻折原，还是折原自己去索吻的，她也同样不知，她只能猜测着，不知道谁更为主动，不知道哪些只是折原迷惑的诡计。情事逐渐升温时，听起来更加激烈了，也许是一时经受不住那样的欢愉，折原忽然抬起一只手，喘息着，向上握住书架的边缘，用力地抓紧，承受下方的撞击。

【啊……不要……慢点……】

比起无法控制的喘息声来，呻吟声要收敛得多，只有在激烈的时候才偶尔轻声呢喃几句，嗓音脆弱而甜腻，听过的人可能无法不为之动情吧，哪怕只是一时的欲情，她打从心底产生了挫败感，并为自己也被那样的声音所扰乱感到羞耻，明明沉浸在扭曲的快感中，背后也开始烧灼起来。

男人则至始至终不发一言，只有比折原那稍细一点的喘息更为低沉厚重的喘息声可以听到，他的呼吸也比折原长，只会在要达到高潮而加快时的激烈中时不时发出沉闷的低哼声，震动着他人的耳膜，如同惊蛰的闷雷，唤醒尚在沉睡的所有欲望，她的眼眶一下子发热且湿润了，模糊的视线里，她看到折原也仿佛被影响到似的，抓住书架边缘的手松了又紧，手指缠绵地抓着，如同在抓什么救命稻草。

这次的情事也结束了，她缓缓地坐回原地，抱着双膝，茫然地不知道要看向何处。

【下次、不要再做这种事了。】

还在平缓呼吸中的男人，可能自身也察觉到这样的话颇为无力吧，无奈地警告着威胁了自己的恶劣学生。

折原从喉咙里发出了模棱两可的模糊声响，像是答应了，又像是在冷笑。男人不再说话，几秒之后，整理衣服的响声传了过来。

等到男人走后，倚着墙休息的折原忽然出声，不知道在说给谁听。

【真是恶心。】

他在说谁？

她没有去想，因为觉得，即使是说自己也无所谓。

再次沉入到那个世界中了，那个既有着愉快，也有着悲伤与愤怒的世界，每呼吸一次，就有新的快感涌上来，而在那快感之下沉浮的，是难以言喻的悲戚，难过的潮水里，又潜藏着因妒忌而愤怒的黑色礁石，那些没有一样能展露在光明下的怯劣情绪，在复杂的涌动下，令她陷入一片虚假狂热的迷幻中，无法自拔。

下一次，又会是怎样的呢？

她不禁在惘然中想道。

 

TBC


End file.
